


Smoke and Whiskey

by Mono_Chrome



Category: Pinstripe (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_Chrome/pseuds/Mono_Chrome
Summary: Ted fails to stop the ceremony. Overcome by the greif of losing his only child he goes back to the train wreck to hopefully die from the freezing cold of the night. However a certain suit wearing entity comes to the conclusion that his newly adopted daughter, Bo, will need a mother figure. He decides that Ted will be the perfect candidate.
Kudos: 2





	Smoke and Whiskey

Time seemed to slow down as the midnight chimes rang. Ted stood there unable to move as the reality of the situation hit him like a speeding truck. It was over, it was all over he ran out of time and now the only thing left in his life belonged to that suit wearing monster. His poor little Bo belonged to that monster now and there was nothing he could do about it. His knees felt like they were going to give out.  
Instead of collapsing, Ted found himself running. Running where? he didn't know, he just knew he had to get away far away and as he ran he swore he could hear Pinstripes evil laughter in the distance. Ted's legs grew tired and he found that he was nearing the lift. He scrambled inside, slammed the door shut, and sat down just as the compartment began to move.  
A drop of water hit his hand. Ted hadn't even realized that he was crying but soon he began sobbing. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing as his emotions finally caught up to him. He had lost his wife and now his daughter, now he had nothing left. What was the point of living if he had nothing. He pulled a gold locket from his coat and stared down at it. It was his wife's locket that Bo had picked it out for her as a gift. They looked so happy in that picture and Ted would give anything to be able to relive that moment.  
Clutching the locket closely as more tears began to fall, Ted whispered "I'm sorry". When the lift lurched to a stop he didn't even think he could will himself to leave but he managed to stand. Exiting the lift Ted wondered what he was doing, where was he going to go? There was nothing here for him but pain. 'The train' he thought and he let his feet lead the way. He climbed his way through the underground factory and out the mouth of the cave. It was cold out here it seemed that a storm was approaching. The wind howled rushing past him in a strong gust that made Bo's red scarf wave around. Ted had forgotten he was wearing his daughters scarf. He reached down and gently grabbed the end of it rubbing it with his hand. It now smelled like smoke and whiskey just like that bastard who took her away.  
This time instead of tears of sadness, tears of anger fell down Ted's face. How dare he! Pinstripe, that monster took everything poor Ted had left and for what? Surely there had been other children to take so why Ted's? Before he even realized it, the wreckage of the train appeared over the horizon. The flames had gone out and now there was nothing but cold darkness. With everyone gust of wind the trees shook against each other making ghostly sounds. Ted could care less at this point he was tired, exhausted from running and crying.  
He slumped against one of the broken train compartments. He didn't care about the cold or the on coming storm, infact somewhere deep down he was hoping the cold would kill him. Just as he closed his eyes, hopefully for the last time, snow began to fall. Before he fully slipped into unconsciousness he swore he heard a voice.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I have no idea what I'm doing, I just need to get this idea out of my head.


End file.
